Whats on my mind?
by The-Jaron
Summary: A group of FMO's
1. Cigar

Again this is done in FMO format

This story is set in PH timeframe

* * *

_Cigaro – System of a Down_

_2:12_

Woooooo

The high seas

The feeling is great

I can have anything

Be anyone

Cus I have something that little boy will never have

He won't understand for years

Well hours here anyway

I've owned so much ass here its brilliant

Its worth the warts

The burning sensation

The itch

Its worth it

Fuck him

Fuck 'em all

Cause I'm smoking cigar's up here baby


	2. Perspective

FMO

This can fit in most storylines  
Take your pick

Read into this what you will.

* * *

_Becoming – Pantera_

_3:08_

A thought occurred to me the other day

One of those inevitable days of kidnapping and world domination

If brain beats brawn

And I posses the Triforce of Wisdom

Why am I constantly being taken by the Bearer of Power

It's quite embarrassing you know

Oh well; I might as well enjoy it while I can

Until blonde boy breaks us up


	3. Shout

FMO

I imagined Malon here in Ocarina of Time  
_

* * *

The Unthinking Majority – Serj Tankian_

_3:47_

Ill shout all I want

If it makes you feel good, why deny the feeling?

The rush of doing that which excites you.

Its invigorating to go against the crowd

To feel your throat ache after is a blessing

I will still shout all I can

Even though I am in this jungle of architecture

And here come the stares and glares

And there are the armour suits

Filled with jelly and meat

Come to take me away again

Oh well


	4. Soldiers

FMO

Ocarina of Time

And this is Ganondorf_

* * *

Soldier Side – System of a Down_

_3:40_

What am I doing?

Am I controlling them, or are they pushing me to do what they want

I'm not that evil, I'm a King

The only Gerudo King

We are proud and righteous

How did I end up here?

I might throw that fight and apologise to the sages

I wonder who the Spirit sage is?

She might help her king

Or she'll help lock me away for all eternity

Hmmmm

Why haven't I captured and killed that Link boy yet?

He could be a nuisance in the future

Yes I'll do that

Soon…

Maybe


	5. Void

FMO  
This is actually bit depressing

But hey, thats what Radiohead does

Illia-TP

* * *

_No Surprises – Radiohead_

_3:49_

Here I am  
Stuck in this dead end town  
No future  
No life  
Brought up to have a family with the boy I've known since forever  
My brother  
Pop out kids until I can't anymore

I dream of something more  
To escape somewhere else  
To leave and never come back

My knight in shining armour will come

Too bad he's also my brother

That there razor is looking mighty tempting about now


	6. Obscenity

FMO

Imagine Link on crack in Telmas bar.  
So Twilight Princess_

* * *

Vicinity of Obscenity – System of a Down_

_2:52_

My minds melting here

Anyone else feel the heat?

Seriously, is it okay that this pie has pottery in it

Terracotta and bananas don't mix well

Why am I in a tavern?

There's an entrance to the sewer through the rafters

Is that fine

Wait, Banana and terracotta do go don't they

Yeh they do

I cut my lip


	7. Super Soup

FMO

Wind Waker this one  
And Links granny's soup

* * *

_Through the Fire and the Flames – Dragonforce_

_7:24_

The door creaks open

I wonder who's there

Could it be Link?

Or Aryll?

Or that uncouth pirates (how unbecoming)?

No, its just the wind

Or is it?

This island holds many secrets you know

Maybe it's the fairies coming back to entertain me?

How else will I make that horrid soup that the children like

I find it funny, as do the great fairies, and the small ones too

Hehehe

If only the children knew where their precious soup came from

If only


	8. Intoxication

FMO

Again, in Telma's underworld tavern  
TP

* * *

_Given Up – Linkin Park_

_3:09_

The sweat  
It runs down your back and trickles in between the various creases and cracks that make up my skin

The booze

Lightens my head and clears the haze it brought along with it

The girls  
Ease my pain and pay me back what they owe me, for what I once did

The drugs  
Kill the demons that make up my nightmares, the shadows and the creatures

The Sword  
Rusted and chipped.  
Once mighty, but now decrepit and weak

How like me it is.

My arm, once complete, lies in ruins around me


	9. Reevaluation

FMO

Links re-evaluation of self in TP's Kakariko Village

* * *

_Place for My Head – Linkin Park_

_3:05_

I think I've lost it  
I might have just gone off the deep end here

Here I am  
In a ghost of a town  
A shell of what once was

Fighting these pig creatures

Actually trying to save some degenerate little kids

This gang of would be ruffians

Wouldn't the world be a better place without them?

I can't help but agree with the laws that this "evil" king has brought

Why don't I give up?


	10. Forget

FMO

Telmas bar  
In a seedy underworld  
TP

* * *

_She's like Heroin – System of a Down_

_2:44_

In this smoke den I feel great  
Opium is great you know  
Fill the room

Puff puff

Prostitution, the oldest of all old arts  
I thank it  
It goes hand in hand with opium

Now all I need is a dress and another prostitute

Wait, where am I?


	11. Date

FMO

This is actually my first ever drabble I wrote

I imagined Link sitting opposite Zelda on a date, but I realise I forgot to specify

* * *

_Saving Us – Serj Tankian_

_4:42_

I sit here and you see me  
I know you see me  
I see you seeing me  
So what's up with this silence?  
Am I meant to say something?  
Do you want to talk?

Oh my, you don't want to be here do you?  
To you this is all a giant waste of time  
You want to go back home to your secret life  
That secret nest of secrets that you hide so well

Or is this just a giant play to you?  
Watch as we all dance our dance  
Play our part and fall down  
This is a joke to you isn't it?

Well to bad  
This isn't Hamlet  
We won't all die soon  
Your jokes are becoming to much

I have a life

And yet you sigh


End file.
